toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingredients
Ingredients are edible and non-edible forms of life that are located in both the Human World and Gourmet World that come in various shapes and sizes. Thanks to the power of Gourmet Cells, many strange and unique ingredients show to be much more tastier than that of average food found in the natural world. It is said at at the peak, there is a single ingredient that can control all others, the legendary GOD. Voice of The Ingredients In unique cases, it has been shown that ingredients actually have a sliver of sentience, dead or alive, as few chefs with an extraordinary gift have the ability to hear the will of the ingredients. Due to this voice, some ingredients often at times call out to certain chefs and often tell them the way to best prepare them, and in very rare cases there are different ingredients that can actually prefer to be eaten by a certain person and willingly allow the person to capture and cook them without any difficult trouble at all, especially to certain chefs with the unique ability. The true power behind the voice are Food Spirits that linger around certain foods that they regret not eating in their previous life. Due to this, they can hint methods and cooking preparation to chefs that can hear them. Components Components(コンポーネント, Konpōnento) are certain parts that can come together to create a dish that has a perfect balance of all the ingredients that is put together. In some cases, certain small individual ingredients often can be mixed in together with one main ingredient that evolves the flavor and makes it much more tastier. In some cases, wild ingredients often co-exist together and are necessary to prepare an amazing dish. It has been determined that Acacia's Full Course each has an certain ingredient that is needed in order to prepare it. Preparations Despite being easy to find and capture, some ingredients have a very specific way that they have to be cooked in order to be consumed, meaning that if not prepared the way instructed, it will no longer be edible. So far it's been shown that there are two types of preparations, Special-Preparation Ingredients and Super-Special Preparation Ingredients, with a sub-category being Food-Honor Preparation Ingredients. It has been shown that there is possible ways of simplifying special preparation ingredients, but it takes incredible talent, skill, and a deep understanding of the voice of the ingredients. Special Preparation Ingredients Special Preparation Ingredients(特別な準備成分, Tokubetsu na Junbi Seibun) are ingredients that are either very difficult to prepare, or have a special condition for their preparation in order to be edible or release their full taste. Good examples of such ingredients are Ozone Herb, that needs to be peeled in specific order by two people at once, Billion Bird, which needs to feel truly appreciated in order to lay its good tasting egg, or Dangoal, which if killed incorrectly, becomes tasteless and very difficult to chew even for Toriko's superhuman jaw. Food-Honor Preparation Ingredients Food-Honor Preparation Ingredients(食品成分名誉準備, Shokuhin Seibun Meiyo Junbi) Is a sub-category to special-preparation and super-special preparation as these types of ingredients are said to be even more delicate than normal ones. Due to this, it has been determined that the only way one can prepare this is if they themselves have mastered the skill of Food Honor, which allows them to not only touch the ingredients, but easily prepare them without worrying about losing their taste. These kinds of ingredients are difficult to eat since it also needs Food Honor to consume them as well without any of them losing their freshness. Super Special Preparation Ingredients Super Specially Preparation Ingredients(スーパー特別な準備材料, Sūpā Tokubetsu na Junbi Zairyō) are extremely difficult ingredients with high capture levels that are said to be next to impossible to prepare as they are difficult to handle and even more difficult to do without certain pre-preparations. Examples of such ingredients are items on Acacia's Full Course Menu, which have methods of preparation that even Nitro, ageless and practically immortal beings, have not discovered after cultivating them for hundreds of millions of years. Spirit Ingredient Preperation Spirit Ingredients(スピリットの成分, Supiritto no seibun) are ingredients that only exist in the Back Channel of the Spirit World. Their uniqueness focuses on the aspect of Life, which is what Food Spirits dine on when they want to eat something. In almost all cases, Food from the living world isn't able to be taken into the Spirit World, but only one can be taken out of the Back Channel, ANOTHER. Though it is almost impossible to cook it with even the most powerful of cooking items, it is said that only Golden Cookware has the capacity to prepare Spirit Food. Trivia *For Gourmet World Ingredients, only one admin permission is needed for levels beyond 1500. *For help on what to make, refer to this link to see how most ingredients are seen. *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Term